In the prior art, an exercise bicycle comprises a bicycle frame, a seat arranged above the middle part of the bicycle frame, a handle bar arranged above the front part of the bicycle frame, and pedals for feet to pedal. At present, the exercise bicycle is mainly used for body-building, with a lack in amusement function and demand to further strengthen the body-building effect.